An electronic device can include a display for providing information to a user. The display typically can include a specific orientation in which information can be displayed. For example, in laptop computers or computer displays, the display orientation is usually fixed relative to the device, and the user interface (“UI”) typically remains fixed and matches the display orientation. With some mobile devices, however, a user can rotate the device such that the orientation of the display relative to the user changes. For example, using a device such as the iPhone or iPod Touch available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., displayed images or other content can be rotated in the display based on the output of an accelerometer.
In some cases, however, a user may wish to change the orientation of a user interface independent of the orientation of the device relative to the earth (e.g., as determined by the accelerometer), or relative to a clip of the device used to attach the device to the user's apparel. For example, an electronic device can be attached to a user's arm, such that the device is upside down relative to the earth when the user looks down at the device on his arm. If the user interface orientation is determined relative to the earth, the displayed interface can be upside for the user. This can limit the user's ability to view information displayed by the device and interact with the user interface.